Sasunaru
by VampyNekoHunter18
Summary: It's a Sasunaru fiction, bit of ItaAki and FugaMina
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the other characters Kishimoto-sensei does :)

Note: Sorry not good at Summary, and also for the grammatical error Hope you all like my story

Chapter 1:

In Konoha Forest there live a 3-year old with pair of cerulean eyes, messy blonde hair with two red baby fox ears, beautiful tan skin with red fluffy fox tail, he's wearing an oversized plain dirty white tee the collar of it falls down on his left shoulder revealing his smooth tan shoulder and neck and a black fitted short-short while barefooted, named Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto is living in the middle of Konoha forest located outside the Konoha Village where he live with his big brother in a small, old, dusty hut. His Big brother is a 12-year old boy with pair of sharp blue eyes, light blonde hair spiky hair with long side bangs with two red fox ears, pale skin with red fluffy fox tail, he has a small mole right under his right eye, he's wearing plain red long sleeve with blue sleeveless jacket on top and a dark blue shorts with a designed of red spiral on the left side and wearing a pair of black ninja sandals (sorry can't think of any kind of sandals that will fit on his clothes *sweat drop*) named Uzumaki Akira.

Akira goes to Konoha Academy which is why even though it's against his will he have to leave little Naruto in their house alone. Naruto just sit down in the middle of their little house doing nothing just waiting for his Big brother to come back from school bearing foods for the two of them. Both of them are sleeping on a small single bed, they eat ordinary foods like a piece of bread and a glass of milk once a day you can't call them living in a smooth life but you say that they're living in a happy, ordinary, and peaceful life. After Akira went home he is already playing with Naruto even though he's still not doing his assignment cause for him Naruto is his first priority more than anything or anyone else and even his own self. This' activities goes on almost every day until one day when as usual Akira is in Konoha Academy studying and Naruto waiting patiently for his big brother to come home but the usual time his big brother's arrival had passed and still Akira still hasn't come home, it's already 2 hours after but still no one came (it's not that little Naru-chan knows that it's already past 2 hours from his big brother's usual time of arrival just to let you all know) so he decided to go and pick him up so what he did is leave the house and went searching for his big brother in the city. After such a long walk he reach the Konoha Village it was huge, there are so many people in different kind such as skinny, fat, slim, short, tall, tan, pale, black, young, old, teenagers and so on. There's so much colors, many beautiful buildings, many yummy foods so on and so forth. He slowly walks looking left then right seeing many different kinds of foods making him to drool but then he almost forgot that he needed to go find his big brother first so he quickened his pace and didn't see an adult man in his 30's walking with groceries and bumps into him making Naruto to fall. The man almost losses his balance but didn't. Naruto who hit his butt hard onto the hard surface of the ground wince in pain tears slowly falling down from his eyes. The man looks down angrily at whomever who he bumps at, but then smirk crosses his lips as he licks them seeing the now crying little blonde , cheeks flushed, his over sized tee falls to his lefty shoulder revealing almost his chest. The adult man kneel down in front of Naruto putting down the groceries he's holding beside him and patting the little blonde's head softly. Naruto looks up at the adult man who gave him a happy smile making Naruto to smile back. The adult man stands up and stretches his right hand towards the little blonde to help him stand up. When Naruto is now standing in front of the adult man he dust his shorts looking down to see if they were now dust free. While the adult man looks at Naruto with interest and examines him from head to toe, then again he licks his lips perverted. Naruto looks up again at the adult man bowing his head while murmuring "sorry" and "thank you" then started to walk away but before his second step he was stopped when someone grab his hand looking back to see the adult man with apple on his other hand. Naruto tilted his head cutely at the other man but mostly his attention is focused on the apple the adult man is holding. The man stretches his hand the one which is holding the apple towards the little blonde and asking with his deep voice.

"Would you like some apple little one?"

Naruto happily nods and get the apple form the hand of the stranger and sweetly smiles and say his little thank you with a bow of respect then after thanking the adult man he start eating the red and delicious apple he was given to. The adult man again asks the now eating Naruto a question who has hidden interior motives in it.

"Anou sa **1**, little one would you like to give Oji-san **2 **your name?"

Naruto bite another piece of his apple while shaking his head making the adult man to look at him confusedly. Naruto began after he had swallowed the one he is chewing.

"Aki-nii **3 **tell me not say my name to strangers"

"Oh… I see"

The adult man frowns to hear that the little blonde in front of him is not alone and with his big brother. And most of all he's not telling him what his name is.

'I should know his name, I should know more about my little angel and he should be mine all mine'

The adult man thought he waited for another answer from his little angel and to his luck he did. Naruto first hesitated if he will tell the stranger that he's all alone and that he's looking for his big brother but he doesn't know the man what if he did something bad to him? But then he looks at the apple on his hand then to the man who's giving him a friendly smile. So he thought that maybe the adult man is not a bad guy, in fact he gave him an apple so maybe he can also help him to look for his big brother so he smile at the adult man and started to talk childishly while looking at him with big puppy eyes.

"Etto **4**, Stranger-san can me ask Stranger-san something?"

"Sure, what is it my little angel?"

The adult man gave him a friendly smile, Naruto didn't pay attention for the stranger calling him 'my little angel' it just reminds him of his father. His big brother used to tell him that their father used to call him 'my little angel' and that their mother is the prettiest woman he had ever seen, but then she died after giving birth to him. But they didn't accuse him for their mother's death or for his wife's death. It's not Naruto's fault he's just an infant and in fact she's the one who wanted Naruto to be born, she just want him to see how beautiful the world id, to meet how handsome his father and brother is, how kind they are, how kind the world is to kind people. He looks at the adult man shyly then talk in a low voice.

"Etto... M-Me just wondering h-how… Me means is that… w-where's Stranger-san's ears and tail are? Why is Stranger-san hiding them?"

"Oh, I'm not hiding them, as you can see I'm not the only one who doesn't have ears and tail, once you grow up and becomes an adult your ears and tail will eventually vanish"

The man looks at Naruto he then point first to Naruto's ears then to his tail smiling. Naruto just listen to the adult man's word carefully nodding his head.

"That so cool ne, so when me gonna go adult?"

With the question the adult man grew a very perverted smirk, sliding his right arm to Naruto's slim little waist pulling him closer and leaning down to the smiling blonde still waiting for an answer . Then the adult man whisper to the little blonde.

"Want Stranger-san to tell you my little angel how to become an adult?"

"Hai Hai **5**"

Naruto said excitedly jumping from his seat while smiling.

'Jackpot, now you'll be mine my little angel'

The pervert adult man thought, just thinking how he will devour the little angel besides him makes his cock to erect.

"Come I'll show you how my little angel"

The stranger was followed by Naruto who walks with him side by side they both soon vanish into the deeper part of the forest.

Meanwhile at Konoha Academy where the last bell just rang signifying the school has just ended the students were now slowly scattering to the front gate eager to go home, and some are eager to play with their friends outside the campus. Akira who is happily packing his things just to get home and sure to be welcomed by his cute little brother is disturbed by someone who just hugs him from behind and snatches a lick from his ear making him to blush and moans slightly. Turning around madly and slightly embarrass just to face a pale skin, long shiny soft raven hair, pair of beautiful onyx eyes, wearing a tight dark blue long sleeve and matches with a tight black pants. Blushing more he had admitted for a long long time that yeah he's a hot dude unlike him and he's also ways too taller than me damn you to be born perfect, glaring at the raven haired man pushing him aside and pouting like a little kid and angrily talk to the other man.

"Stop doing that **UCHIHA ITACHI**"

"Why?"

The boy named Itachi ask as usual emotionlessly as he lean on the desk beside Akira's, glancing at the Uchiha while blushing and growling inside him

"Who are you? Where the heck did you hide the great, smart, Ho- I mean smart? Wait did I just say it twice? Arghh it's your fault Uchiha just spit it out where is the real Uchiha? Where's my real friend"

Akira joked, knowing that the Uchiha would already know what he's trying to tell him, but the opposite of what he thought happened. Itachi cock an eyebrow at his blonde friend. Asking himself what's that all about. Frowning, Akira crosses his hands and slouch on his chair crossing arms and legs.

'**DAMBASS HOW DID YOU EVER HAD THE TITLE SMART, GENIUS, GREAT, TALENTED, HOT **(Okay I know that's very obvious and true and even I acclaimed that you're so fucking hot damn it) **UCHIHA ITACHI, IF YOU CAN'T JUST EVEN TELL WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY DAMN IT'** He scolded at his thought he would, no they're friendship will be in trouble and worst -ruined if he spit it out in front of the Uchiha, so what he just do is murmur some unpleasant words that he know the Uchiha will not like hearing but still will not hate him that much.

"Baka **6**"

"What did you say Akira?"

Itachi growled narrowing his eyes while looking at the slight frightened blonde in front of him, cause unfortunately Itachi heard what his blonde just said, And in fact he does know what Akira just said earlier he just act dumbly to see his blonde's irritated face he just love watching him irritated he looks cuter, stupid, even though he call him worthless (He already told me that several times) trash, and any kind of rubbish talk he can bear them just not the only thing- no, the only word that he doesn't even what to hear from Akira. The word "I Hate You", it'll totally break his heart into pieces. Too absorbed on his thought and being an Uchiha he can be all giggly inside his thoughts but he still can wear that emotionless expression on his face but now he's not wearing his usual expression but a pissed off, and irritated facial expression making Akira to cock an eyebrow as he leans forward Itachi their faces inches away from each other and ask worriedly.

"What's wrong Itachi? Ne, Tell me"

With the closeness of their faces and the worried tone of Akira, Itachi's cheeks flushed slightly but fortunately to him, Akira didn't notice his flushed cheeks. Itachi shook his head slightly and whisper in his monotone voice.

"Nothing's wrong… By the way shouldn't you be heading home by now? What if Naru-chan is bored to death waiting for you and decided to come here in the city looking for you?"

Akira's eyes widened in fear trains of thoughts circling in his mind to what may happened to his little brother. What if Naru-chan went in here while heading here he meet an accident? What if Naru-chan lost the way back home and we didn't bump into each other and he a mere child was taken by some psycho? What if some pedo take an interest on him? What if he's been ra- his train of thoughts was cut off by Itachi who smack him on his back looking at him wearing an emotionless but deadly glare. Akira look at him kind of terrified he rarely sees Itachi like that unless he feels something bad is going to happen. Itachi then speak in his soft but full of anger, fear, and terror in his voice that Akira want it to be the very last words he wanted to hear from anyone his eyes widened in fear because he knew that when Itachi feel something it really happens.

"I feel something's bad is going to happen…to _**Naruto"**_

The blonde then without any goodbye or thank you he dash towards the door then outside the school, didn't care if his teachers, classmates, fan girls, friends, close friends, and even his best friend Itachi is calling him. He didn't even notice that Itachi has run after him his messenger bag sliding on his right shoulder while Itachi's on his left shoulder.

"Naru-chan please as in please be safe"

Are the only words he keeps on whispering in his self.

SasuNaru is love SasuNaru is love SasuNaru is love SasuNaru is love SasuNaru is love SasuNaru is love

Naruto then stop walking feeling something he himself doesn't know what it is. So then he made up his mind asking the adult man that now is in front of him a question that keeps on bothering him.

"Etto, Anou sa Stranger-san why do me and Stranger-san need to go far from that many big houses, foods, and people just to show me how become an adult? Is it secret?"

The Stranger stop and look back at the now confused little blonde behind him, he turns around and walk towards the little blonde and kneel in front of him wearing a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, it's a secret that you my little angel and I should be the only one to know"

"Why is that?

"Because it's kind of complicated"

"Huh? What that? Cmpli—conpilidaybed?"

"No my little angel it's complicated, well let's see uhmm, it's kind of hard to handle if you tell what we're going to do to anyone. Do you get it now?"

"Na-ah, Etto what do Stranger-san mean? Going to do? Me too? Me and Stranger-san? If me did that will me become adult?"

"Why of course, You'll be an adult my little angel"

Naruto then stop from speaking looking up at the older man in front to be there waggling like his. Naruto then remember what his big brother always tells him 'Naru-chan your ears and tail really suit you, you're so beautiful with them Naru-chan:

Naruto look at the adult man again then shook his head backing from the adult man.

"Me don't want to be adult anymore Aki-nii said to me that me beautiful with ears and tail so me don't want ears, and lait to go gone so sorry Stranger-san, and also me need to go home now Aki-nii maybe at home now bye bye and thank you for foods they are yummy"

Naruto said while slightly bowing his head then start walking off away from the adult man but was stop when the older man grab his hand and pulls him down and pin the poor little blonde between him and the ground. The older man starts kissing the blonde on his neck, licking, sucking a small part of flesh as well as biting. Naruto wince from the sudden pain he felt struggling from the grasp of the perverted older man above him. Kicking the older man feeling that if he did that the scary old man will get off of him but to his dismay he did not. The older man just earn a smirk as he torn Naruto's tee revealing his slim tan body. Licking his lips he leans forward the now scared blonde who yelps in terror, shivering from the older man's grasp the older man licks the pink nipple of Naruto playing with it using his tongue then when he feel the nipple hardened he nibble it then bite the now erect nipple and he did the same to the other one. After playing with the blonde's nipples he then next put many hickeys in the different part of the blonde's torso when he feels he had put many hickeys and was contented he then slide down his hand to grab the hem of the little one's fitted shot and pulls down revealing his cute little pee pee. The older guy look in awe at the beautiful view in front of him feeling himself drooling and can't wait to devour his early dinner, he without any warning devour the tiny cock into his mouth and start stroking while sucking it, feeling the cock of Naruto to get bigger every time he suck and stroke it. He pushes his head down making the little blonde's cock to deepen in his mouth. Tears are slowly falling from Naruto's big cerulean eyes down to his chubby flushed cheeks. Image of his big brother and his big brother's best friend are keeps on flashing back in his thought and the last picture he saw is his big brother wearing a wide grin arms stretches into him for a hug while kneeling and Itachi just standing beside his big brother cross arms looking side way into him with a small smile curving in his lips. Naruto then is back to normal when a sudden force lifted him to sit up looking at the stranger in terror, confusion, and anger but the older man didn't pay any attention to it grabbing a fistful of blonde locks he unzip his pants and pulls out his large and erect cock pulling the blonde making Naruto wince and pushing him into his cock. Pushing the little blonde more making his cock to hit the little blonde's throat even though he still hasn't devour the older man's whole cock only the tip. Tears keeps on pouring down his chubby cheeks feeling like choking he tries to pull back his head but the older man had been grabbing his blonde locks pulling him deeper, feeling like he's at his limit he shot his orgasms inside the little blonde's little mouth, choking from the impact he successfully pull his head back coughing intensely cum dripping from his mouth. Naruto look at the older man his stare full of confusion. And before he is able to speak the older man went to the back of him grabbing his now again hard cock he place it on the blonde's tight and virgin entrance and ready to put in. Feeling the cock sliding inside him Naruto made a painful yell and when the half of the older man's cock is already inside his tight entrance a shout from somewhere was heard making the older man to stop from continuing what he's doing pulling his cock from the tight and now non virgin entrance, pulling his brief and pants up zipping it and looking at the direction where the voice came at first he quirk a smirk but then turn into a frown and mumbles angrily.

"You…"

Konnichiwa Minna-san *bows*well here's the end of Chapter 1 hope you like it well I'm kind of sorry for lil. Naruto I know the title's kind of *looks away* you know I'm not really good at giving titles and so did summaries so *bows deeply* I'm really sorry oh and also if you wanted me to continue this just review hehehe again hope you all like it


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again guuuys :)) I'm soooooooooo sorry for my super duper late update. I quite lose my interest in writing as well as my imagination T^T. I'm glad that some of you have taken a like on my work, many, many thank you, I love you all guys, and to Katie and to SasuNaruLuva who review. Oh by the way guys I forgot to tell you that Itachi also has pair's ears and tails okay?. So here you go the next chapter :))

Katie: thank you for liking my story I'll try my very best in continuing it and improving it.

SasuNaruLuva: you can now breathe deeply because Sasuke would never do such a thing with our little Naruto and beside he is the same age as him–well a year older is what I mean hehehe :)).

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the other characters Kishimoto-sensei does :)

Chapter 2:

The man once again shouted at the new comer who had disrupted him from taking his little angel, he's so near, very near to make him his but then this guy, this bastard always and always interrupting and getting what is his. The new comer looks sadly at the little child writhing and crying in pain, this scene again, this horrible, dreadful, horrifying scene once again. Why does he always hurt what is important to him? What he loves? No he won't, he won't allow him to hurt what is important to him again. The new comer run towards the perverted man who abuses this little angle and gives him a strong and powerful punch but is immediately dodge and is returned by a kick to his stomach but then his fast reflexes makes him to jump a little backward and got the other man's leg and spin it fast then releases his grip making the man to straightly flies towards the tree earning him a strong impact and to spit blood. The new comer headed towards the pained blonde, he kneel down when he stretches his hand to touch the blonde, Naruto flinch terribly and crawl back, eyeing the tall man in great fear. The taller man retreat his hand, he sighs and stands up not leaving his gaze from the terrified blonde.

"Naru-kun… It's fine"

He stated softly, Naruto's widened eyes had softened when he heard that very familiar voice that he missed so much after for so long, his flinching lessened making the tall raven to give him a small but warm smile. Naruto had managed to speak slowly but still you can feel the shaking in his every word, but hope is stamped in it.

"…Fu-Fugaku…Oji-san?"

"Hai, Naru-kun, It's me"

Fugaku went closer to him slowly not wanting to startled him and make him to be frightened more. But then Naruto scream when the older raven known as Fugaku eyes widened and spit blood in front of his little nephew some splat on his face his eyes widened in terror. Even though he doesn't really know about what blood is but he knows that whenever some has that red thick liquid he knows that he or she is in pain and he dislike it and afraid of it.

He remembered when he and his brother were playing kite not just too long ago, when he accidentally let go of his kite, he cried nonstop being a loving big brother Akira is, he climbed that tall tree he did not care even though it's way taller than him all he had wanted back then was to made his beloved little brother to stop his crying and to saw that beautiful smile again. Akira had climbed where the kite had and had grabbed it, he happily stretched his hand holding the kite for his beloved little brother to saw, Naruto smiled widely at his big brother when he had saw him holding his kite, Akira smiled back seeing his beloved little brother now smiling, he then immediately start to climbed down in the halfway of his journey down the tree something unfortunate happened when he had step his feet back it slipped making him to fall down. Naruto screamed when he saw his big brother lying on the floor. He immediately knelt down in front of his brother he wept nonstop his face buried on Akira's chest. Akira opened his eyes his hand that was emptied caressed his head that was in pained. He looked at the heavy thing on his chest and saw his little brother; he laid his hand on the younger blonde's head and ruffled it. Naruto looked at his brother with fresh tears on trailed on his chubby cheeks his eyes were swollen from nonstop crying, his big brother sat up and showed his hand that is holding the kite to Naruto. Naruto had pounced his brother and with his small but sweet voice he had said

"Aki-nii *hic* me do not want kite*hic* me do not like me. Me cause Aki-nii fall big tree, me hate me"

"Don't say such thing Naru-chan, I did it because I want to make you happy okay? And in fact it is not a big thing, Aki-nii is strong remember?"

He showed his right arms and showed his muscles when suddenly his head ache and red thick liquid flowed down. Naruto pounced his brother again he had sat on his big brothers throat his eyes not leaving the red thick liquid on his forehead with amazed look. On the other hand Akira waved his hand back and forth for the lacked of air

"N-Naru….chan..c-c-can't….br-breathe…Naru…chan"

Naruto seemed to not heard the plead of his big brother he poked the head of his big brother amazed he kept on poking the head like a normal child when he found something an unusual thing for the reason of being curious. Being in that state Akira had managed to spoke

"N-Naru-chan…s-stop poking that…i-it hurts"

"This hurt Aki-nii?"

Naruto asked innocently he kept on poking his big brothers wound. Akira who had lacked on oxygen and a wounded head being poked stretched his hand up on the air and suddenly collapsed animated soul leaving his mouth.

Fugaku cough and blood spit out again from his mouth he looks back just to see a smirking—the same raven he thought he just knocked out earlier. The raven frown and glare at the Uchiha he just stabbed he thrust his knife deeper on the Uchiha's shoulder. The raven really despised this man who always takes everything he learned to love. He then speak he secured that there is venom on his every words.

"WHY. Why do you take everything I love away from me huh Fugaku?"

"Naruto is still a mere naïve child… and besides they have never been yours …Orochimaru"

"Naru…to?"

The Orochimaru guy's eyes widened in shock he let go of the knife that is still engrained on Fugaku's shoulder. Orochimaru's laughs loudly, like a mad man; his hands clutching his stomach can't suppress his laughter.' This little angel that he nearly raped is Naruto? HAHAHAHA'. Fugaku grab the knife on his back and pulled it out he once again spit some blood and throws the knife away. Without notice he dashes towards the guy Orochimaru and kick him hard on the stomach and because of the large impact by the kick he flies again but this time before he hit on a tree Fugaku appears on the spot and round kick him ending him up to spin then in a blink of an eye while Orochimaru is still on the midair Fugaku suddenly appears above him and back kick and ending him on the ground from the impact his body slightly bounce he spit some blood tainting his clothe. After he guarantees that the man is now fully unconscious he walks straight to the little blonde when he kneel down in front of the little blonde who in returns pounce the older guy he then weep once again wanted to lessen the pain the older guy. Fugaku pats the back of the little blonde while hushing him and whispering beautiful things to make him stop in his heartbreaking cry.

"O-Oji-san… Fuga..*hic* ku-Oji-san *hic* y-you huwrt *hic* g-g'mene it bwecause me *hic* y-you huwrt bwecause me go to stwanger"

"Of course it's not your fault my dear, hush please stop crying everything is fine okay? I'm fine absolutely fine"

Naruto look up to see the reassuring smile of his uncle. He then stop his cry and smile at his Uncle his cheeks flush pink fresh tears marks on his flushed cheeks his hug tightens on his Uncle. Fugaku gently carries his little blonde in bridal style and stands up. Then they start to walk away leaving that perverted man on the forest. Naruto's head immediately falls down leaning on his uncle's broad chest; his eyes are starting to close. Fugaku stare down on the person on his arms who is silently crying. Why does it have to be him? He's just a child, a 3 year-old child, he's insane, that snake he will surely kill him next time but for now he needed to treat Naruto's wound, physically and… mentally that he hopes to be healed so soon. After a long and whirl about walk they reached an old, dusty, small hut in the middle of the Konoha forest.

Akira on the other side is crying incessantly Itachi who is comforting him is sitting beside him while caressing the back of his best friend. Itachi never wanted to see him this broke but he can't do anything, he can't find Naruto everywhere, he can't do anything else, he's so useless. Itachi unconsciously hug the back of Akira tightly burying his face on it. The whole room is filled with hiccups and the sound of crying but then suddenly the front door opens revealing a tall man, Itachi is the one who look to who is the one at the door, because he knew that Akira hadn't noticed the opening of the door. Itachi's eyes widened he immediately let go of Akira and stands up; he managed to speak loud enough for the man at the door and Akira too to hear.

"Otou…sama? How? When did you return? Is Sasuke with you?... Oh my gosh Otou-sama what happened to Naru-chan?"

He quickly run towards his father who enters the house still is carrying the now unconscious blonde. Hearing his little brother's name Akira immediately stop from crying and look up to find himself staring at the unconscious brother of his that is now lying on the single bed on their small house. Akira dashes to his little brother his tears are betraying him to pour down again. His beautiful features soiled when frown begins to form on his face, he holds his brother's hand tightly seeing this by Itachi he just closes his eyes knowing what Akira will do next and as a father of the great Itachi he too knew it so instead of hearing it he overran him by answering what is inside his mind.

"When I'm wandering around the forest to find here, Good thing that I accidentally saw a man nearby when I'm nearing to him I saw him with a child who has this blonde hair that I know either you or Naruto owned. And then I saw Naruto… He's been raped glad that I was there just in the middle of it so—"

"HE'S BEEN WHAT?"

Both Akira and Itachi shouted simultaneously worried and anger flashes on their faces. Fugaku sighs sensing that anger over flowing them, Yeah he should be one of them having that killing aura but he managed to seal it away because he knew very well that if hadn't the three of them will just bring chaos. He then walks toward the two youngsters and tap their shoulders trying to reassure them, he then suddenly speak but before he has the privilege to speak he then suddenly cough, blood spit out from his mouth his wound on his shoulder start to bleed again blood flowing down, Itachi dashes to his father and touches his shoulder then look at his father worriedly.

"Otou-sama what happened you are injured, did… did.. did the bastard—"

Itachi speak with venom, 'first Naruto who he almost raped then, his father who he injured badly, he's going down that damn bastard if they had escaped then surely father had injured him badly then he must still be somewhere there'. Before he has the time to finish his question he already turns around to run away from them but is stopped by the love of his life who is crying once again. He knows what is inside that bastards mind and he's not going to make it happen, he too wanted to beat that bastard who did this to his two beloved person but he knows that if Itachi will go there he will be in danger, he knows it. His uncle is a good fighter but then he went home injured what will happens if Itachi go there maybe he will not just be injured he will die and he don't want that he will not let him. Even though he is crying that his cheeks are already flushed and his eyes are swollen he still manage to give him a stern look

"Please, don't do what is on your mind"

"But… don't you care even he almost raped Naru-chan.. and, and he injured Otou-sama don't you care to the both of them huh Akira? I… I am so worried about them I want to revenge them I will kill him, what if he went after us… and before he does that we have to overrun him"

"**I DO… I AM SO WORRIED ABOUT THEM, EVEN THOUGH I WANTED TO GO OUT THERE AND… AND FIND THAT BASTARD TO KILL HIM, WHAT CAN WE DO? WE ARE JUST A MERE CHILD, WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING…**Fugaku-Oji-san he is a really strong person**… BUT… BUT SEE HE IS INJURED, EVEN THOUGH I WANTED TO TAKE REVENGE FOR THEM, WHAT THEY HAVE DONE TO NARUTO AND FUGAKU-OJI-SAN, FOR HOW I WANTED TO…"**

Akira shouted he have given all of his pain in that shout, he wanted to stay strong and don't cry but he just can't it pains a lot, this is the second time he has experience this and he do not want to experience it anymore. It hurts a lot it burns, it feels like his heart will burst from pain. He fell on his knees his hands drops down on his hand sleeve, his grip loosen and loosen until it falls to the ground his tears is betraying him to continue flowing down. Itachi looks at his beloved Akira and kneel down in front of him

"I..I wanted to take revenge for what he has done to Naruto and for injuring Fugaku-Oji-san… but please don't go Itachi… I*hic*… I don't know…what if… what if he kills you, I know you are strong.. *hic* b-but you are not strong enough Itachi… *hic* I don't know what will become of me if I lose you... Itachi"

Akira says in a very soft voice in between of his hiccups, Itachi who is suppose to feel sad feels happy, he don't know he feels extremely happy, it's like a confession, it's like Akira has just confessed to him in an innocent way. He did not know that he is already blushing madly but suddenly realize it and at the same time Akira looks up to face Itachi but before he have done that Itachi already wrap his hands on the blonde's shoulder and hugs him, he buried his face on the other's shoulder and so did what Akira did he wrap his arms on Itachi but instead of his shoulder, he wrap it on his torso and his face is buried on Itachi's shoulder, he can't let Akira to see him for now, he can't let him see his embarrassed look, he just can't that he didn't know is what Akira is in mind. Fugaku looks at his son and claimed to be nephew with a warm look, how he missed that 'if only I—.Then suddenly continues coughing was heard but the two seems to not heard it because they just stay at the moment feeling the warmness of each other. Fugaku clutches the bed sheet tightly it already hurts a lot. Fugaku speak slowly and softly pain is all written all over his face

"I-Itachi…Aki-ra…y-you can con…tinue your sweet mo…ments and d-drama for later… c-can you first please..treat our wounds?"

The two blushes, each other let go of each other and turns away from each other. Their faces are red like a ripe tomato, and then a cough was heard again and a body falling comes after. After a few seconds did Akira realize the body that falls and immediately turns to look at the now unconscious body of his Uncle. He screams loudly, Itachi looks at his love startled for his unexpected scream , his love is pointing at something and when he look at the direction he saw his father unconscious.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAH, FUGAKU-SAN IS DEAAAAAD"

"I AM NOT BAKA, COULD YOU TWO PLEASE ALREADY TREAT OUR WOUNDS IT HURTS DAMN IT"

Akira's tears retreat and his cheeks flushed from embarrassment, Itachi laugh secretly at his cute love, sensing it Akira frown and smack the head of the older boy. He stands up immediately and walks towards his Uncle.

"Hey, Bakatachi what the heck, are you gonna help help or what? hmpf"

"How cute"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing"

Itachi smirk and stands up coolly, he walks towards the drawer near the bed and get the first aid kit there. He doesn't know why this chibi guy (which you shouldn't say in front of him or you are going to be killed) easily makes his head cool and his problems to fade away just to see his smile or his cute face. After Itachi had get the first aid kit he headed to Akira who has already tearing off his father's clothe he place the first aid kit on the floor next to him and kneel opposite of Akira and get the things they will need to treat the wounds of his father.

After to be seems a long day for the two whom does the all the work inside of that small hut, which they call home. It is already night the two injured people are already sleeping and the other two are sitting on the couch located on the center of the small house, when suddenly someone knocks on the door. Akira stands up and walks towards the door and opens the door, his lips curve into a soft smile.

"Hey can I come in?"

A 5-year old raven said, he is wearing a black turtle neck long sleeve and a pair of white short, he had a black duck-butt like hair, he has a pale skin like the two raven inside, he is also gorgeous, has this fierce but elegant look 'sheesh, Uchihas' he thought when he saw the Itachi raven on his mind. The 5-year old raven fake cough that makes the blonde to return to the real world, he scratches his head in embarrassment as he laugh hysterically

"Sure sure Sasuke please come in"

"hmm"

The name Sasuke said, knowing him as an Uchiha Akira already knows that it means 'thank you' of course in Uchiha way, well he is already too used for that. He enters the house and headed to the couch where his brother is and left the blonde who sighs in return and closes the door and lock it. He then headed to where the Uchiha siblings are. Itachi push Sasuke to the side away from him and pats the seat next to him indicating for the blonde to sit next to him. Akira once again sighs and sits on a stool opposite them. Sasuke smirk and looks at his brother and stick his tongue giving him a take-that-you-damn-bastard look, Itachi sneer at his brother he looks at the blonde in front of him and pulls towards him making the blonde to sit on his laps his face mere inch on the raven he hated the most.

"What do you want to sit next to me?"

He said softly then he leans his face on his ears making the blonde's cheeks to flush. Itachi then whisper his breath tingle his ear.

"Or you want to stay there sitting on my laps A-ki-ra?"

He said playfully Akira frown and punch Itachi straight on his face and stands up leaving the Itachi writhe in pain. Sasuke pays no attention to the two who are now shouting at each other 'geez, these two… so where is my Naru-chan?' He examine the whole room, he looks at the opposite side of the house thinking that he is just playing that he didn't notice when he entered the room but there is no beautiful blonde playing. Sensing that Sasuke keeps on looking this way and that way he speaks knowing who he is searching

"Naru-chan is already sleeping Sasuke-kun, he is sleeping with Fugaku-Oji-san"

"hmpf, unfair"

Sasuke stands up and starts walking away from the two males, but before he has fully out of sight Itachi starts to speak but is immediately cut off when Akira places his hands on his mouth. Sasuke looks at them and cock his eyebrow wanting a repetition and a clear one to say.

"What did you just say, Naruto is what?"

"Oh nothing Sasuke-kun, nothing don't mind this little bastard he just wanted to say that Naru-chan is resting now so where are you going"

"Of course to Naruto, where else?"

"Oh I see, I see good night"

Sasuke raise his eyebrow then turn around, he then starts walking towards the bedroom, and he then opens it and closes it after. Akira removes his hand on Itachi's mouth and sighs. Itachi looks at him curiously wanting an explanation.

"Please don't tell Sasuke of what nearly happened to Naru-chan, He… I know him he won't let it pass… especially when it concerns his beloved Naruto"

"*sighs* if that will makes you happy Akira then I won't talk about this matter"

Akira smiles softly at Itachi making him blush slightly, how he loves to see that smile directed only for him, he then unconsciously touch his lips earning a confuse look from Akira

"Itachi?"

"But before that where is my kiss?"

Akira frown his face once again flush and once again punch Itachi on the face. Itachi touches his sore nose, 'damn he punches so hard' but seeing his love's reaction makes him smile a little' how cute. He then stomps away from him towards to the front door he opens it and step outside but before Itachi could hear the door to slam he see Akira to peek from the door still blushing

"BAKATACHI~"

Itachi blinks a couple of times before he heard the door to slam close. Itachi chuckles, he really can't take that guy sometimes he is so sweet and sometimes he is just so damn cute and most of the time he is so irritable, but still he love every aspect of him. He then stands up from his seat and starts walking towards the front door

"What the heck Akira, who told you to be so irresistible"

He then opens the door and step outside to follow his love. On bedroom Sasuke sit on the chair next to the bed he can't slip on the bed because it's already cramped by two people, so he just stayed on sitting on the chair. He stares at the sleeping blonde, he grab Naruto's right hand while his other hand is caressing his soft blonde locks, how he love touching his hair, how he love hugging his soft body, how he love holding his soft hand. After almost thirty minutes, that he got bored and feel sleepy he lays his head the soft bed in front of him his forehead touching the blonde's hand his hands are still caressing both his hand and his hair when sleep slowly overtake him, his eyes are both slowly closing

"Ne, Naruto…please wake up soon so I can give you my gift for you"

Then sleep has fully overtake him and lead him to a dreamless night, waiting for the sun to rise and when he opens his eyes, he will first see those beautiful big blue eyes looking at him happily with that sincere, warm, soft, and loving smile of his. He can't wait for tomorrow to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again guys, I'm back :)) I'm so sorry for the late update we're kind of busy many examination and other businesses came sorry it's tiring to be a graduating student *sighs*, so here is the next chapter and I hope you all like it. Enjoy :)). By the way thanks to KyouyaxCloud for the review. By the way sorry for the grammatical error English is not my first language

KyouyaxCloud: Hehehe glad that you like the ItaAki pairing hehehe I'll try my best to update sooner or later hope you keep reading my story

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say this? I do not own Naruto but Kishimoto-sensei does :DD.

Chapter 3

It is indeed dark and scary and Naruto hate it, he is so scared not because of the dark but because he is all alone in that scary place and all but he can do is cry. He can't see anything not even his own hand, when he outstretched it not just too long ago. He curls up like a ball his arms wrap on his legs and his face buries on his knees. He hate it, it's like everyone left him, not wanting him anymore. But then something caught his interest that makes him to look up. He see light and there, there is his big brother along with Ita-nii and Fugaku-Oji-san they are looking at him their hands outreach towards him and then on the side there is a boy who is in a side view his arms cross on his chest but his glance is at him and a curt smile is fix on his lips. Naruto finds his hand outreach towards them then crawl but when the tip of his hand is a mere inch on his brother's. Two hands snake their way and wrap them around his torso and suddenly pull him back, away from his light, away from his family. His tears again are once starting to form on the corner of his eyes, his hands are still outreach to them trying his hard to reach for them and there he realizes that the more the hands are pulling him into the darkness side of the room the light becomes duller and his family becomes blur from his sight. Just then Naruto notices that the hands are creeping down to his tummy then to his private part. Naruto is indeed scared it feels like a deja vu. He turn his head up his eyes are swollen from the cry and his eyes gone bigger when he is face to face with the owner of the hands. It is indeed the same older man who assaulted him back at the forest. His tremble worsen, he doesn't want this just seeing that wicked and perverted smile, all Naruto can do is cry loudly reaching for his safety, but it seems too far, too out of reach

"IIE...HELP ME AKI-NII, ITA-NII, FUGAKU-OJI-SAN...TATUKEEEEE~"

Sasuke awoke from his slumber sleep, when he hear someone shout and it seems like he is not the only one who wake up from the loud noise. Sasuke sits up sleepily his hand rubbing his sleepy eyes while yawning. His mind is still not working properly.

Akira is the first to wake up when he heard his little blonde cry. Akira run towards the room where his little brother is, lacking the presence of his beloved Itachi even though he still do not want to wake up get up. Itachi stands up from the couch and follow his Akira to the room there then he just notices the shout from the youngest in the house that makes him to panic slightly. Inside the room he immediately see Naruto screaming on his sleep sweat sliding down his forehead and makes his clothes to stick on his tan skin while breathing deep and hard. Akira and Sasuke as well as his father is already panicking how to wake Naruto up from his bad dreams, Itachi walks towards them to help them wake him up.

Sasuke keeps on shaking the half conscious body of his beloved. He does not know what happened to him, why is he like that?. Seeing the now condition of Naruto, he knows that he is in a really bad shape, breathing deeply, sweating too much shaking terribly, crying his heart out he want to cease that pain he really want to but even how hard his shaking is, his Naruto just won't wake up. Becoming so irritable Sasuke look at his self proclaimed brother-in-law with a frown

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH NARU-CHAN? IS THERE SOMETHING YOU ARE NOT TELLING ME? HE KEEPS ON SAYING NO AND HELP"

The youngest raven shouts at them angrily but mostly his anger is focus to a certain conscious blonde. Akira look down and suddenly stop from shaking and telling his little brother to wake up, he really do not want to lie to Sasuke but he just can't tell him about that, he can keep what happen to Naruto to himself and bear the pain but he just can't let Sasuke to take and keep revenge for himself. Itachi glare at his little brother, he knows how Sasuke is feeling right now even he himself will be worried sick if that happens to his Akira , but what he get mad about is Sasuke having to focus his anger to his beloved Akira. Akira sensing Itachi going to shout back grabs the taller one's arm telling him to stop what he is going to do. Itachi reassure him with a small smile and a curt nod.

"Don't be such a worry mother Sasuke, can't anyone have a bad dream? You worry too much, there is nothing wrong with him okay?"

"How can you say nothing is—"

Sasuke frown at his big brother, and is cut off when someone opens the door, too occupied from their own business earlier they didn't notice that Fugaku had left the room and now is back, in his hand a basin with water and a towelette. Fugaku walks towards the bed and sit on the bed next to Naruto. He dips the towelette in the warm water and crumples it dry. He then places it on top of the youngest's forehead after that he then fold the sleeve of the blonde's sleeve and start wiping Naruto' arms then after the arms he did the same to his legs. After feeling the warm towelette Naruto's breathing becomes soft and normal. After an hour of wiping his fever lessen, the three (Akira, Itachi and Fugaku) are on the small living room of their house, while Sasuke stays beside his blonde his head resting on the younger boy's shoulder while their hands are intertwine, Sasuke had already fallen asleep his brows are slight frowning, he knows something is not right, they are hiding something and he will soon find out about it but for now he needed sleep because tomorrow will be a special day.

Naruto's eyes slowly open and look at his surrounding and easily caught the sleeping figure beside him he softly smile and stretches his hand towards the head of the sleeping raven and ready to ruffles those smooth and silky raven hair when the door suddenly opens revealing his frowning while blushing big brother and a smirking with a black eye Itachi next to him. Akira looks at his confused little brother he can't help but smile to see that angelic face of him. Itachi pass by the stunned Akira and walk straight to the now sitting blonde on the bed. He places his hand on Naruto's forehead and his other hand on his forehead checking if the fever has gone low and fortunately his fever is gone completely like he did not catch a cold. Itachi look at Akira and nod his head confirming him that he's alright now, the youngest blonde dashes towards his little brother and hug him tightly while tears pouring down from his eyes. Naruto look confusedly at Itachi which earn him a just-don't-mind-him-he-is-just-overreacting-it look and shrug his shoulder. Naruto pats his big brother's back while chuckling whispering 'it's fine, it's fine'. There is a content look on Itachi's face and a soft smile to see his two important persons like that again. Yesterday is such a big and tiring day and many happened in just a day he knows neither of them (more on Akira's part) would easily forget what happened to their little blonde and to his father but they can cope with it because they have each other.

Sasuke awoke from the noises around him, when all of a sudden something heavy drop onto him and when he looks down to the 'thing' that drops on him even though his eyesight is still not that good, something yellow? And then suddenly his hand squeezes, there is something…soft? Then another squeeze and is followed by a… yelp? W-wait the thing can talk? He rubs his eyes and the picture of the surrounding becomes clearer and there the first thing he sees is a big cerulean eyes looking at him with matching a big bright smile which is on top of…him?

"Naruto? You awake already? How are you feeling now?…. Wait so what is—"

His glance falls to his hand which is lying on top of the little blonde's… butt?. Sasuke's face suddenly flushed and removes his hand on Naruto's butt. Naruto tilted his head cutely and moves his head forward to Sasuke's own face which increases the blush on the older boy's cheeks. Akira who is now trying his best not to laugh his ass out from the scene turns around and headed outside that room, a few seconds later, a loud noise was heard outside that very door where the taller blonde was last seen. Itachi just chuckle at the reaction of his secret lover that he is the only one who knows about it and also to his little brother, this is the very first time, well not really it always happened to his little brother whenever he is around Naruto, how unUchihaish, well he knows what Sasuke feels no one can resist that cuteness of his that even the most toughest guy will become soft. Naruto suddenly bump his forehead softly on Sasuke's, his eyes never leaving that pair of black orbs. Sasuke's face once again heated up

'How can a single person be this innocent?' He thought to himself, while glancing at those soft pink lips that pout cutely, then to those big bright blue eyes which will make you do whatever he wanted you to do. Naruto looks at his Sasuke with a worried expression who is now red again and kind of trembling?

"Is Tatuke sick?"

He asks in a very soft and concerned voice making it a soft whisper to Sasuke that he'll gladly listen to. Sasuke closes his eyes savoring that soft angelic voice of his Naruto, wanting the time would stop, wanting they will just be like that forever but the his thoughts were cut off when a pair of hands encircle on his neck and suddenly a head is snuggling on the nook of his neck his eyes suddenly opens and in his shock it was Naruto who did it all. But instead of pushing Naruto away he hid his face on the back of his little blonde's hair and nuzzles on the soft blonde locks and lean his body onto the others, both savoring each other's heat. Sasuke tilt his head up and lean his chin on Naruto's head while his eyes are still close and talk in a so exaggerated tone.

"Yes, I am Naru-chan, Tatuke is soooo sick. Would Naru-chan want to cure Tatuke"

"EHHH? Tatuke is sick? me want Tatuke sick be gone"

Naruto after hearing that his Sasuke is sick immediately pushes away the older raven to lie down on the bed again, wrapping the blanket on him and placing his hand on his forehead and to his forehead checking if that makes the fever go away. Sasuke along with Itachi and Akira who had been back from laughing his ass out from the other side of the room are chuckling to how cute as well as funny how their little blonde react to a simple cold or should they say "fake cold" effect of Sasuke. But seeing how Naruto work up just to lessen his "fake" fever was touched he knew Naruto is so worried about him so that means he is an important person for him he let out a little chuckle and smile widely at him.

"Hehehe, Don't worry Naru-chan I'm already fine"

"Is Tatuke sure?"

"Of course I am sure because you are my nurse and you are a great nurse, you took great care on me"

"Hai"

Naruto nodded his head and gives him an angelic smile Sasuke didn't tell him the truth because he knew that his little blonde will be mad at him and he didn't want that so he just said that he is already fine and gladly accept that answer by Naruto. Akira and Itachi seeing that Naruto is now already happy and had forgotten what happened yesterday sighs in relief they didn't know what will happen if Naruto remembers it all, How will they tend their little blonde being broken and how will they cope with it, never can they accept that the Naruto will be broken but it, like a lifeless living doll, that angelic smile will be no more as well as those cute giggling, those puppy eyes, his energetic and optimistic behavior they will be all gone. Itachi sense that the younger male stops laughing and becomes silence look sadly at him. After some seconds of silence he fakes a cough and with a small smile he starts speaking.

"Now that Sasuke is now fine how about we go for a picnic?"

"Honto ni? We are going for a picnic?"

"Hai Naru-chan but I guess Aki-chan here doesn't want to"

At first Naruto suddenly jump on the bed and bounce onto Sasuke giggling happily, Sasuke along Itachi just smile sweetly at how enthusiastic the little blonde towards their little picnic. But then Naruto's smile fade away after hearing what Itachi had said. His big brother does not want to go on a picnic? He whisper a small 'but' looking at his big brother with his ultimate sad puppy eyes. Akira at elbowed Itachi's side for disagreeing about the whole picnic plan and glare at the older man but then seeing that his little brother seems happy about it seeing how sad he become, but still you can't blame him he's just worried about Naruto many what ifs are keeps on circling on his mind. But still he do not have the right to take away Naruto's freedom and happiness so he just sigh and smile slightly.

"But if it is what Naru-chan wants then why not go right?"

Naruto's eyes glisten and jump his big brother while saying 'thanks yous' and how happy he is right now he then get down of Akira after giving his big brother so many kisses on his cheeks and go to Itachi and say his 'let gos' and give him also many kisses. Sasuke after looking at how HIS Naruto give his brother-in-low and his big brother kisses on the cheeks sulk under his blanket murmuring to himself why does Akira and Itachi got a kiss no not just a kiss but many kisses but him? there is not a kiss not a single kiss? It is so unfair. Itachi then clap his hand earning the attention of Naruto and Akira and even Sasuke who take a peek under his blanket.

"Okay so... We are not allowed to go too far from here so I suggest that we will have a backyard picnic, so let's get moving now shall we? me and Akira will be in charge for our food and as for you Sasuke you go prepare our picnic spot there at the back understood?"

Akira nodded his head, while Sasuke just 'hn' him, he uncover the blanket away from him and stand up and immediately go to his proper assignment. But before Itachi and Akira can go, Naruto grab Itachi's hand which make them to stop and look down to see a pair of big cerulean eyes directed at him like he is asking for something. Itachi smile

"Oh Naru-chan you can go to the backyard first we'll just catch up after we made the foods okay?"

"No, me not mean that, me asking what can me help?"

Itachi's lips make an 'o' shape while Akira smiles sweetly and kneel in front of Naruto and ruffles the young boy's hair.

"Of course Naru-chan can help... Ahmm, oh yeah, Naru-chan can help by bringing the picnic cloth to Sasu-chan okay?"

Naruto nodded his head cutely and run away from the room and to his Uncle Fugaku who is having his morning coffee while reading the newspaper for the day. Akira and Itachi see Naruto crawl and sit up on Fugaku's lap who receive a kiss on the forehead, Naruto starts the conversation who is now so into his story that he is making this weird expressions and motioning things in between his story that they think us about them having a picnic Fugaku will smile or laugh slightly. Itachi and Akira just stare at the two with smiles engrave on their lips as they headed to their mini kitchen and prepare their foods for the picnic. While preparing Akira had manage to look at Naruto and Fugaku, Fugaku had already manage to stand up like looking for something he leave for a while then when he came back he is holding folded cloth it is a red and white checkered which he knew to be the picnic cloth. Naruto gladly took it and slowly walks away from the house to their backyard while holding the cloth gently and carefully like it was some precious jewelry.

"Isn't he a cutie?"

Said Itachi who suddenly leans on Akira and whisper to his ear. Akira almost jumps off his heart beat faster like he just run 2km without rest. He glares at Itachi for startling him like that. Itachi but then straighten again and go back to his business still smirking and murmurs softly that he is the only one to hear

"But for me you are the cutest thing I have ever seen"

"Eh?, Did you say something?"

The very confused Akira asked to the chuckling raven that shook his head and saying 'nothing'. After almost half an hour of preparing for foods they had finished and put them inside the picnic basket. Itachi is the one to carry it insisting that he will carry it for Akira. They arrived at the backyard to see that the picnic cloth is already lying on the ground while Naruto and Sasuke are lying on it, side by side looking at the clear blue sky. A small smile creeps on the soft lips of the two teens. They eventually join the two on their little picnic. They had a very much fun that they didn't notice that it is already evening and that their sandwiches and other foods and drinks are all gone for a long time. The four boys lie down on the cloth watching the sky when suddenly the silence was cut off by a voice

"Hey, it's already night"

Two of them watch the owner of the voice with disbelief and mentally shout at their mind 'OF COURSE WE KNEW, IT IS SO DAMN OBVIOUS'.

"Aha, Aki-nii is so dark now it so shcary"

Naruto cutely said and giggles softly. Akira nodded his head in agreement, Sasuke and Itachi mentally noted in their head why and how did they fell in love with this naive and idiotic brothers and both sighed animatedly, Then suddenly they hear the two Uzumaki's shout joyfully while pointing up in the sky.

"UWWAAAAH, 'TATUKE' 'ITACHI' LOOK, LOOK SHOOTING STARS"

Naruto and Akira say in unison. The two Uchiha unknown to them had already looked up at the sky where a lot of shooting stars are falling. Fugaku who is inside the house sitting on the windowsill is also looking up at the sky but unlike of the four boys with happiness written in their eyes his are sadness, he felt like his heart is breaking just seeing those shooting sky makes him to the verge of crying but on the contrary happy. Sasuke and Itachi look to their love ones who are smiling happily and unconsciously murmurs

"Of course"

The two Uzumaki looks at their Uchiha's with a questioning look. Of course, yes of course, they knew why love them; it's because of those smiles, those angelic smile that they will selfishly claims to theirs. That naive and innocent characteristic of them that they will protect no matter what the cost is. After watching the shooting star they already call it a night, of course it's already late for little Naru-chan and little Sasu-chan to be outside. Itachi had told them that they can go inside now and that he and Akira will be the one to clean up their mess. Nodding their heads Sasuke grabs Naruto's hand and pulls him towards the front yard, in their front yard there are beautiful flower planted by Akira where it's been divided into two different color of roses, on the right side of the front yard is where red roses are planted and on the left side is where the silver roses were planted. The two stand on the pathway that separates the two field-like roses while facing each other and holding each other's hand. Sasuke looking at those big cerulean eyes and Naruto looking at those black obsidian eyes at first they stay silent and is cut off by Sasuke who first speak.

"Anou Naru-chan there is something I really wanted to tell you, and something to give you"

Sasuke didn't know but he felt something funny in his stomach something like there are butterfly inside of it weird, this is the first oh it's second time he had felt it, first is when he first saw Naruto and second is today also with Naruto. He didn't know why he feels this way towards him but it feels kind of nice but in contrary weird, leaving it all aside he went back to his speech, but before he start he first take a deep breath and continue what he is doing

"Naru-chan you know that I love you right?"

There is a nod from the blonde

"Me love Tatukete so much too"

Sasuke suddenly feel at ease, it is like the entire butterfly in his stomach all suddenly gone, he sighs and a small smile creep on his lips and he let go of Naruto's hand and get something from his pocket

"Naru-chan please close your eyes"

Without any question Naruto closes his eyes, not even asking why he have to do that, no one can blame him because it is already in his nature to trust anyone. When Naruto hear a soft 'you can now open your eyes' opens his eyes to see that no Sasuke in front of him but already standing behind him and a necklace hanging on his neck, Sasuke walks in front of Naruto holding another necklace which is almost the replica of which he is wearing, but instead of a pendant hanging on the necklace it is a ring a silver ring. Naruto looks at the ring in bewildered he had never seen such a beautiful ring, then look up at Sasuke

"Oh sorry, well I want to give you this as a sin of my love Naru-chan, I learned from my teacher that if you love someone and that if you don't want you two to be separated or to be together forever with the person you love you have to marry that person."

"Marry? How do you marry? Can me and Tatuke marry now so me and Tatuke will not be away from each other?"

Naruto beam at Sasuke, if this marry thing will make him and Sasuke to be together forever then he would want to be marry with him this instant. Sasuke hearing those words coming out from Naruto's voice had almost jump in joy but it is still too early for that, Sasuke almost forgot about the ring he then places it in front of Naruto

"See those? They are the Initials of our Names"

Sasuke pointed out to where an S&N are curved, Naruto grab his ring necklace and look at it it is indeed the same as the one which is Sasuke is holding, He touches where the curve is and look at Sasuke with a bright smile Sasuke smile back and leans toward Naruto until their soft lips touches each other it is a simple kiss but you can feel the love and the full of respect. Sasuke pulls back with a pink hue on his cheeks the same as for Naruto who is also blushing from the innocent kiss they just had.

"We are still so young so we still can't be married so we still need to wait until we are old enough to be married, until then okay Naru-chan? Promise me that you will not look for another guy and that we will always be together okay?"

Naruto without really understanding what Sasuke said nodded his head, all he understand there is that His Tatuke is making him to promise to be together forever so why would he decline?.He then gives his beloved Sasuke a big bright smile

"I pwomise"

Sasuke smiles at his answer then that would be mean they can be together forever for the eternity, that would be the most wonderful thing that will ever happen to him. Sasuke gently grabs Naruto's hand and places it on his chest his hand on top of it and closing his eyes.

"I Uchiha Sasuke will pledge my loyalty that I will never ever will find someone else but you Uzumaki Naruto to be my half, and that I will only love you and no one else for the rest of my life, and that only death—no not even death can separate us that is my pledge that I will never ever break"

Sasuke knew that Naruto doesn't understand him but, he knew that someday, someday he will know about it, but not just yet. Not knowing by them two pairs of eyes were looking at them secretly, Itachi smirking at his brother you can see how proud he is to his little brother for his courage for telling—no proposing to his beloved, now it is his time to propose his love for Akira. A tear had manage to fall down on the corner of his eyes, how sweet of Sasuke to propose his love for Naruto, he knew that he can entrust his little brother to Sasuke, he knew that even though Sasuke is sometimes— sometimes an all time bastard to everyone he is a kind, loving, protective, and a nice person to Naruto. He can't wait for them to be married he will be the one to prepare their wedding and NO Itachi can destroy his dream wedding for them, there will be a very big and tall wedding cake were a two figurine on top of the cake and they will be Naruto and Sasuke, and the color motif will be his favorite color red, and, and, and there will be—

"Aren't they sweet?"

Oh how excited Akira is right now, but then his trains of his wonderful thoughts were cut off by Itachi who is smirking at him, Akira glares at Itachi for interrupting his beautiful thoughts and seeing that mocking smirk how he wanted to kill him this instant. Ready to kill Itachi, Akira who had outreached his hand to punch Itachi let his hand falls down to his side when Itachi looks at him warmly. Not knowing for Akira his cheeks had already flushed in a tint hue of pink

'What the heck is wrong with me? Why is my heart went doki doki and my face feels so heat?, Uwah What the heck did you do to me BakaTachi cure me this instant or I'll really going to kill you'

Akira keeps on shouting and cursing Itachi in his mind only for one reason making that he doesn't know what it is that is making him feel weird. Itachi sees his Akira being uncomfortable walks closer to him

"Is something bothering you? A-ki-ra?"

Itachi ask softly like it is like a soft whisper to Akira's ears, Akira shook his head and turn around to hide his flushed face then growl at how Itachi is manipulating him.

"It's none of your business"

"Hey isn't it kind of cute and nice? Knowing that there is someone who will promise to you that they wanted you two to be together forever? That he will wait for you even though it takes forever? And that he will love you and no one else"

Akira then looks at Itachi with a slight smile and a content expression. Yeah, he is correct it would really be nice if someone pledge his loyalty and his love to you. Of course everyone wanted a loyal partner the one who will not betray and will not hurt you

"Yeah, it would be nice, really if someone did what Sasu-chan did to Naru-chan to me? I will yes to him immediately—"

Itachi's eyes widened, a smile threatening to form on his lips, did he just mean that he is fine with man? Does that mean he has a chance? Itachi had managed to be as emotionless as he can be, but the question here is what really is happening to the inner Itachi? Three words jumping in joy. Realizing what he just said Akira slaps his hands on his mouth and looks away and his face turns a deep bright red,

'Darn it what did he just said, what if Itachi finds it gross and creepy, his best friend is into men? Wait what did I just say into men? Oh no, no, no I am entirely NOT into men, well maybe if it is—'

Akira shook his head hard enough for the last words on his mind to drip off he really wishes that it would be better if the ground will just open up and eat him whole, he wanted to be out of here, out of this embarrassment. Akira scratches the back of his head and laugh sheepishly

"Hahaha, What I mean is that—Ahmm, If I would be a lady yeah, If I would be a lady then whoever did something like that to me in a LADY form, hahaha, that's what I mean, oh it's really getting dark now I must—I mean we must go inside no—eek"

But before Akira could finish his speech, Itachi had pulled him into a hug. Akira's eyes widened, well yeah, they have known each other since they were little, maybe fetus? Well heck, their fathers knew each other since they were in elementary and became freval short for friend-rival that's what his father always told him about that, and yeah they sometimes take a bath together, or hugs but that was too long ago, 5 years ago precisely and they are still a naïve child back then, but now it is soooo way awkward for both males to hug each other right?. When Akira is supposed to push Itachi away from him he was again cut off when a pair of soft lips gently touches his, Akira frown and pushes Itachi away from him, heck with him today, what the heck is wrong with him, he knew that he is now bright red, but he doesn't care about that, all he knew is that he is mad at him who do he think he is? A certain whore that will just give in to him because he is a friggin hot Uchiha?, that's a capita R

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR, IF THAT IS A JOKE THEN IT IS NOT FUNNY, YOU KNOW WHAT ITACHI I HATE YOU I'M NOT SOME WHORE THERE THAT WILL JUST GIVE IN TO YOUR SEDUCTION, DAMN IT I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND, AND ALSO FOR SOMEONE'S SAKE IT WAS MY FIRST KIIIIISS"

Akira shouted angrily at the now stunned and at the same time confused Uchiha, Joke? Whore? What the he had mistaken it all. And before Akira could have stormed off to the house Itachi had grab his arms and pushes him to another hug, struggling from the hug Akira keeps on pushing the Uchiha away from him

"Please, just listen to me first"

"I don't want to"

"Please Akira"

"No, so could you please release me now?"

"CAN'T YOU JUST AT LEAST LISTEN TO ME?"

After hearing Itachi's shout Akira had immediately shut his mouth and stay there like a loyal puppy. Sensing that Akira will now listen to him nicely he take a deep breath and start his speech.

"Okay, you are not a whore like some of our classmates and some other girls out there, you are just like an angel except for you badmouth—"

"Hey, what the, what do you mean by bad—"

"Can you please at least let me finish?"

"Yeah, yeah"

"Okay so where was I, oh yeah, so you are not like some whore there okay? And about the kiss—"

"Yeah, the kiss that you stole from me—"

"Quiet"

Akira didn't say anything but nodded his head, Itachi then again continue his speech veins already popping out on his head

"And about the kiss, it was not a joke—"

"Then what is it? What is the purpose of that kiss if it is not a joke?"

"You know if you will JUST, as in JUST let me finish what I wanted to say then you will know"

"What the, you just say 'just' not once but twice? Why do you have to be such a meanie Argh, yeah, yeah, fine continue, continue"

Akira wave his hand towards Itachi letting him to continue what he is about to say the one he just interrupted. Itachi who is now losing his patience choose to continue or else he doesn't know what he can do to the blonde in front of him, he just can take him here this instant, knowing that both Naruto and Sasuke had entered the house, when he heard the door open and close not too long ago.

"For the third time, about the kiss, it was not a joke, it was to express how I love you— try to interrupt me and I will really kiss you again but for now with tongue—"

"eww, you sick bas—"

Akira shut himself up and places both his hand on his mouth when he saw Itachi just glare at him, knowing Itachi if he just say something he will really do it, even if it is the grossest, and unbelievable thing to do he will really do it. So too scared and avoiding to be the victim of Itachi he preferred to be silence. Itachi for like millionth times continue his speech

"So what I am saying here is that I love you Akira, since we were children, I have loved you for such a long time, but I am too scared that you are straight and will find me disgusting if I told you about that, but seeing my little brother did just confess no propose to Naru-chan, well if my brother can then of course I can also"

Akira can't help but feel a little bit— heck no he was so embarrassed right now, If he can dig right now he will do it and burry his body there

'Of course it is awkward and embarrassing, the most handsome, hot, smart, and strongest Uchiha Itachi of Konoha Academy is confessing his love to a mere, Uzumaki Akira? Wait what the heck is wrong with me? I am referring myself as just a mere Uzumaki? What the heck, something is really wrong with this day. But what should I do I know I like Itachi but is it really that way? Do I really love him that way? "

Replaying every scene they have since they were little in his head made him smile softly, maybe, maybe he's really been in love with him, but too afraid to be rejected so he keeps on telling himself that he hates him, that he only loves him as a best friend. Akira smiles softly at Itachi, he wrap his hands on the raven's neck and snatch a kiss from him. Itachi looks at him unUchihaish for what Akira seems, eyes were wide open, his lips are parted apart, and shock is written all over his face which is so hilarious for him

"Hey, Itachi what's wrong with you?"

"W-well… You still haven't answer my question"

"Silly, I thought you were smart? So you should know that, that kiss means yes, silly Uchiha"

Akira really wanted to laugh right now, first the expressions, and then he stuttered? Oh wow, Itachi really is not in his self today. Itachi didn't know what expression to make, this is a first time for him, wow, Akira the love of his life just accept his confession, and now he is his lover? Oh my gosh, can this day be any better? Itachi still didn't know what to do so the first thing that pops out in his mind is the one he did, their lips once again touches but for now instead of a chaste kiss it is now a passionate kiss, two new lover kissing under a full moon while the fireflies are flying above them and the breeze making their hair to sway and the leaves to dance on the air. Not knowing by the two, three pair of eyes were watching them make out outside the cold night, a cute little blonde is giggling, while the oldest raven is smirking proudly on his oldest, while the youngest raven is currently imagining him and Naruto doing that on their adolescent, for the two pairs it is the best day of their life with their love beside them, and they knew no one can separate them, right?


End file.
